The invention relates to data logging. In particular, the invention relates to a hand held data logging device which records in real time the elapsed time associated with work or billable activities performed on behalf of a client by a service provider or other professional. As will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention also pertains to a method for recording in real time billable time and services of providers on behalf of clients.
Various data entry systems are available which are designed to simplify the process of collecting time keeper or service provider data associated with various activities. For example, computer systems have been employed to track workers, worker activities and the time spent in handling individual tasks associated with ongoing contracts and the like. These devices often are complicated and require the worker to enter codes or to connect an identification device to a machine during the time of operation. Some devices are designed specifically to provide time and billing information for doctors, lawyers and other professional service providers. However, the systems are difficult to implement and do not carry sufficient information in memory so that user, client and activity information can be readily recorded. Further, such systems do not have the ability to receive updated information or to communicate relevant information to a centrally located time and billing computer.
There is thus a need for a portable data logging device which can record in real time relevant information as to the user, the client, activity and storing elapsed time in a form useful for producing time and billing information.
There is thus a need for a portable data logging device which can record in real time relevant information as to the user, the client, activity and storing elapsed time in a form useful for producing time and billing information. Such a device should incorporate a streamlined and efficient method for recording time, client and provider data.